


A helping hand

by chibicheeberson



Series: Dream Sequences [1]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Abusive Family, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Comforting Sherlock, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nice Sherlock, Sherlock To The Rescue, Understanding Sherlock, in this dream i have a cat, personal ranting since this is a dream and a lot of it has to do with my personal life, sherlock is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibicheeberson/pseuds/chibicheeberson
Summary: I've been having a lot of fandom dreams lately and after the third one, I decided to write them down and publish them. Please note that a lot of what's happening is not reality.





	A helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a lot of fandom dreams lately and after the third one, I decided to write them down and publish them. Please note that a lot of what's happening is not reality.

I felt the wind rip through my hair and slap my face as I ran towards my apartment. There was nothing I wanted more than to hide away from the world.

I had somehow ended up at a family reunion with an obscene amount of members I had never met before. That being said, I was nervous because even my closest family members didn't quite accept me for who I was. My mother always wanted a girl whom she could dress up and put makeup on to show off to other people. She wanted something akin to a doll but was left with me instead: dirty knees, ripped jeans, ratty t-shirt, and loose sneakers. I never once fit the bill of "girly-girl" and I paid for it throughout my life with emotional abuse and a heavy feeling of guilt for wanting to be myself. 

It's not that my parents didn't love me per-se. It was more along the lines of they loved me but I disappointed them and they would never approve of my choices love. In hindsight, it truly was a toxic relationship but somehow, humans need their parents. 

I should have foreseen the reunion as a place where my mother could air out all of her grievances with my life choices and choice of appearance. She never approved of my short spiked hair with frost tips, or the baggy men's clothing I so enjoyed to wear. I just found women's clothing to be too constricting and I never took to carrying around a purse like most women. Anyways, it went on like one of those movies/tv shows that are supposed to be funny but in reality are just depressing and sad. I was introduced and the new members started asking my mother questions about me as if I wasn't even in front of them. And it wasn't even that anything my mother said was hurtful but rather the fact that I had a fresh slate with these people and I wasn't even allowed to mold their first opinion of me. It was just my mother telling them old stories about how she used to fight me into wearing dresses and trying to put blush on my cheeks. Same old questions like "why is your hair so short?" and "why would you hide your slender figure with such baggy and trashy clothing?" It got to the point where I looked around for others to support me or help me out but found that everyone apparently shared the same opinion as my mother. Except him. 

My boyfriend Sherlock came with to support me but when I was looking for help, he was deep in conversation with my uncle who had an affinity for mysteries and was apparently picking Sherlock's brain for good stories. I didn't want to bother him but the air had become so suffocating and thin with the toxicity rolling in waves from my mother. I couldn't take it anymore. I excused myself, pretended to go to the bathroom, and left. 

I couldn't wipe from my mind the looks of pity given to my mother as she told her sob story about how I was impossible and how disobedient I had been as a child. I guess she thought wanting to have your own style counted as "disobedience." 

I really should have been prepared mentally for this to happen but just like all of the other times I decided to give my family a chance, they crapped all over me again and somehow, I wasn't ready for it. 

I finally reached my apartment and slammed the door shut. My cat startled at the harsh noise but relaxed when she saw that it was me. Too upset to greet her, I ran towards office and hid under my desk. I could hear the pap pap pap of Daisy's little feet as she came to look for me. Her little white face peered around the side of the desk looking to see if I was under there. I reached my hand out for her to sniff. She came over to my leg and curled up beside me purring. 

I don't honestly know how long I sat there just quietly petting Daisy until I heard the door to the apartment open and shut. My cheeks immediately flushed red as I remembered I had left Sherlock at the mercy of my family without letting him know I had left. I suddenly felt strong fingers cover my own. I hesitantly looked up to see his face partially in shame and embarrassment. I didn't even realize I was crying until he used a finger to wipe a tear from my face. 

"Darling, are you all right?" he asked. 

"I am not that you're here." 

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to leave?" His eyes held concern. I bit my lip.

"I saw you were having a good time and honestly, my family likes you more than they like me. I didn't want to ruin that." He pulled my head close and kissed me on the forehead.

"Nothing is more important than your well-being. I don't care if we were discussing a cure for cancer. I would have stopped for you." I reached over and grasped his hand in desperation. I really needed the contact. I felt his strong hand squeeze mine reassuringly. I looked up to his eyes in search of any indication of falsehood but found there was none. Just pure love and adoration in his eyes. I really didn't deserve him. 

I saw him work and interact with others pretty often but I could not figure out what he would see in someone like me. He clearly was of superior intelligence to majority of people. He didn't have a lot of patience for people of normal function. He found them to be inefficient and most commonly boring. Feelings were a big no-no and most certainly, emotional baggage was included in that category. 

I had no idea what he saw in me or why he would waste his time even talking to someone like me. I wasn't particularly good at anything nor was I of above average intelligence. It was perplexing. 

"Sherlock, you could have anyone you wanted but you're here with me. I don't understand." He looked confused. 

"I like you. Why would I want to be with someone else?" 

"There has to be something wrong with me if my own family doesn't like me." He playfully swatted at my cheek. 

"Well, they're just simpletons who can't spot a jewel when they see it." 

He held out his hand to me to help me stand. Daisy sniffed in disapproval of being moved. Sherlock scooped me up in his arms and took us to the couch. He held me close to his chest and I could hear his heart beating. 

"Nothing in the world will ever stop me from loving you."

"You really mean that?"

"I do. You're beautiful the way you are."


End file.
